Waiting
by Gold Fish Forever
Summary: One Shot the GazettE Yaoi Lemon : Kai aime Ruki, mais comment lui dire...?


**Base :** the GazettE

**Auteure :** Gold Fish

**Genre :** Yaoi, Lemon :p

**Couple :** Kai x Ruki (j'aime pas trop dévoiler le couple que j'vais faire, mais bon… )

**Note de l'auteure :** un (gros) merci à ma Kimi et à notre délire ensemble, qui m'ont énormément inspiré…

**Note de l'auteure 2 : **c'est ma première fanfic' (et là je vais sortir LA phrase que tous les novices fanfictionneurs disent), alors soyez indulgents avec moi… :)

**Titre :** (j'ai jamais été très bonne pour les titres… ) Waiting

C'était la veille de notre anniversaire, autrement dit, bientôt dix ans que je l'aimais et que je souffrais de cet amour impossible… Comme certains le disaient, j'étais l'Introverti du groupe, celui que le monde délaissait, abandonnait et oubliait, toujours caché derrière ma batterie, seul mur qui existait entre le monde et moi. Sûrement pour ces raisons là que je n'avais jamais osé lui déclarer mes sentiments. Je devais être bien trop timide et renfermé pour ça. Enfin, pendant ces dix années, j'avais été le plus discret possible pour que personne ne sache ce que je ressentais pour lui. Pourquoi ? Peut-être avais-je honte, peur qu'il me rejette…? Oui, ce devait être tout cela à la fois. Et le seul moyen que je trouvais pour enfin vaincre ces troubles était d'en parler à quelqu'un Aoi. Oui, Aoi était quelqu'un de bien, sur qui je pouvais toujours compter et à qui je me confiais librement. Mais je ne lui avais jamais parlé de ce problème là. Toujours pour les mêmes raisons, d'ailleurs.

Alors je décidai d'aller le trouver et de tout lui expliquer. Sûrement pourrait-il m'aider…

Arrivé au seuil de chez lui, sûr de moi et bien déterminé à lui raconter toute mon histoire, je lui fis entendre un vif toquement, à l'aide de mon poing sur la porte. Au travers, je perçus sa voix râleuse, comme à son habitude, qui se demandait bien qui pouvait lui rentre visite. Il se décida à ouvrir, sans même se donner la peine de regarder par l'œillet, croyant que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. À l'ouverture de la porte, quand il eut accès à la vue de mon visage, je vis de suite sa mauvaise humeur s'en aller. Il m'accueillit à bras ouverts, avec son éternel sourire rassurant, mais se doutant d'un nouveau problème qui peserait sur moi. Me câlinant dans ses grands bras, il rapprocha sa bouche de mon oreille droite et y murmura de sa voix douce et grave :

« Qu'est-c'qui n'va pas, mon petit Kai ? »

À ces paroles, je fémis de douceur de le sentir si proche de moi, prononçant cette phrase. Il m'appelait toujours "mon petit Kai" quand il s'adressait à moi. Je trouvais cela mignon, surtout de sa part, et l'acceptais.

Je le serrai alors contre moi affectueusement et pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui annoncer ce que j'avais à lui dire :

« Aoi… j'ai un problème…

- Je t'écoute.

- J'aime Ruki. avouai-je en baissant les yeux

- C'est pas un problème, ça ! Moi aussi j'aime Ruki ! Et toi aussi, …et tous les autres !

- Non, lui répondai-je mécontent, tu n'comprends pas… Moi j'suis amoureux d'lui…!

- Mais,… Kai… Ruki est un homme » me dit-il troublé

Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que je puisse aimer quelqu'un du même sexe que moi, lui étant hétéro. Je voulais qu'il saississe que quelque soit celui qu'on aime, ça reste de l'amour. Et moi, j'éprouvais un réel amour pour notre chanteur.

« Et alors ? le contredis-je, si je l'aime, moi, ça n'a aucune importance, ne~ ? »

Il hocha la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il reconnaissait son tort et me sourit, comme toujours. Mon guitariste préféré commença à m'expliquer qu'il fallait déjà, pour débuter, dévoiler mes sentiments à celui que j'avais tant désiré durant toutes ces années. En entendant cela, je paniquai un peu. Comment allais-je pouvoir lui dire ça, moi ? Surtout à lui, que j'observais depuis la nuit des temps et à qui je n'avais jamais adressé la parole, si ce n'est qu'en cas de nécessité… Aoi m'affirma, avec tout son vécu et son expérience en amour derrière lui, que je DEVAIS tenter maintenant, avant que quelqu'un ne prenne à ma place le cœur de mon aimé. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait…

Ma décision fut alors prise : j'allais voir Ruki et tout lui dire. Aoi me souhaita bonne chance et de suite, je quittai ses appartements et filai vaillamment chez l'élu de mon cœur.

Pendant que je marchais, je pensais et repensais sans cesse à ce que je lui dirais. Quand enfin, vingt minutes plus tard, j'attegnis la l'appartement tokyoïte de Ruki, je m'arrêtai net pendant un moment devant sa porte, avant d'y frapper timidement. Celle-ci s'ouvrit presque instantanément, comme s'il savait depuis longtemps que j'étais là et que j'y frapperais. Mais en découvrant la petite mine d'un Kai un peu stressé, Ruki eut un moment subit d'arrêt sur place. J'eus soudainement l'impression qu'il avait vu quelque chose d'effrayant, qui le clouerait sur place. Mais non, c'était juste moi.

Quand il put enfin parler, il me regarda dans les yeux, l'air de dire « Mais qu'est-c'que tu fais là ? » . Ayant quelque peu deviné le fond de sa pensée, je me lançai dans une réponse.

« Euh… Ruki… Il faut que j'te parle…

- Ah… répondit-il, intrigué et inquiet à la fois, ne sachant pas du tout ce que je pouvais bien avoir à lui raconter, moi qui ne lui parlais jamais. C'est grave ? »

Il avait l'air si anxieux quand il m'a sorti ça… Comme s'il s'inquiétait pour moi… Enfin, c'est le sentiment qu'il me donnait avec la tronche qu'il a faite ! Il referma la porte, me laissant entrer chez lui. En guise de réponse, je secouais la tête de droite à gauche et me préparai psycologiquement à lui faire ma déclaration. J'étais assez nerveux en cet instant, mais comme Aoi me l'avait si bien dit, il fallait que je le fasse, d'autant plus qu'après, je le regretterais. Je rassemblai ainsi toute l'énergie de mon corps pour réussir à prononcer ces quelques mots qui me pesaient sur la conscience. Je le fixai dans les yeux, tentant de cacher ma peur, mon désir et ma timidité infinie, avant de lui annoncer à voix basse :

« Je t'aime~ »

À ces mots, il me regarda sans bouger, interdit. Quel effet ces paroles lui avaient-elles fait ? C'était la seule question qui tournait dans mon esprit en ce moment. Mais surtout, qu'allait-il me répondre ? Me rejetter, sûrement… Pourquoi voudrait-il d'un faible petit introverti comme moi ?

J'attendais avec impatience sa réponse quand je le vis s'approcher de moi : il me prit par la taille, amenant son corps contre le mien. Je sentis une douce vague de chaleur en moi, électrisant mes membres et faisant vivement rougir mes joues. Le bel homme qui se tenait devant moi, ou plutôt collé à moi, s'aperçut facilement de ma gêne et ne fit que l'accentuer en rapprochant de plus belle son visage du mien. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et s'empara de mes lèvres a l'aide des siennes. Cette sensation, toute nouvelle pour moi, me donna un teint encore plus rouge. Mais c'était tellement agréable, sentir les lèvres chaudes de celui que j'aimais en cet endroit. Ruki, voulant toujours plus comme à son habitude, passa sensuellement sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, et la mordit. Je ne compris pas bien pourquoi il le faisait, mais cela me procurait du plaisir. Puis je devinai qu'il voulait avoir accès à ma bouche, je répondis avec joie et nos langues s'entremélèrent dans une danse folle et sensuelle. Ah quel effet me faisait-il, ce mec ! C'était tellement bon… Soudain il stoppa son baiser, et je sentis sur mon torse deux petites mains chaudes qui s'étaient glissées son mon T-shirt. Je frémis de douceur quand il entreprit de m'allonger son son lit, qui était à quelques mètres à peine. Je ne bougeais plus, le laissant me contrôler à sa guise et retirer complètement mon haut. Il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, caressant mon ventre. J'avais compris que c'était lui le maître et qu'il s'occuperait de tout. Mon Ruki se fit d'autant plus désirable quand il commença une série de petits et tendres bisous dans mon cou, puis un peu plus bas, encore plus bas, jusqu'à en arriver à mon bas-ventre, où il dut arrêter. Je profitai de cette situation pour moi aussi lui déboutonner rapidement sa chemise, avec un sourire en coin. Je posai mes mains sur son magnifique torse, quand il me regarda, surpris.

« Ru…Ruki…? » chuchotai-je

Le dénommé me fit signe de continuer en souriant et sans attendre ôta mon pantalon. À mon avis, il voulait que j'en fasse de même, alors je m'éxecutai et pus enfin découvrir ses superbes jambes. Lui, était déjà en train de torturer les miennes, y faisant glisser ses doigts fins tout le long. Je ne me retins même pas de pousser de petits gémissements de plaisir, ce qui apparemment élargit le sourire pervers de mon partenaire. Après avoir bien contemplé l'ensemble de mon corps, il voulut me voir complètement nu et entreprit d'enlever à présent mon boxer qui le gênait dans sa course folle de baisers. Il le baissa lentement, afin de faire durer l'attente et quand il l'eut totalement dénudé, il approcha son visage de mon membre joliment érigé vers le ciel et le prit dans sa bouche. Sur le coup, je fus un peu choqué, mais j'oubliai vite grâce au bonheur et au plaisir que Ruki m'offrait. Il enroula sensuellement sa langue autour, me procurant toujours plus de satisfaction. Il allait et venait toujours plus rapidement, finissant par me faire jouir dans un râle de bien-être et avala avec contentement ma semance. Il se lécha les lèvres pour ne perdre aucune goutte de mon sperme, d'une façon irrésistiblement sexy. Et moi, je me contentais de "subir", le regardant faire, comme je l'avais toujours fait vis-à-vis de lui.

Il se dépêcha d'enlever lui aussi son jean et son boxer, laissant à découvert sous mes yeux sa magnifique érection. Malgré le presque silence qui régnait entre nous, il ressentait sûrement le besoin de la casser pour prendre des nouvelles de moi et de tout ce qu'il venait de me montrer.

« Ca va ? me demanda t-il

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas… lui répondis-je en souriant, fais-moi c'que tu veux ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence, et Ruki s'en servit pour me prendre par les hanches et pour me dire :

« Alors tu es prêt…? »

J'acquiessai et eus à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il s'attaquait déjà à moi. Il me pénétra avec sa plus grande douceur, ce qui m'arracha tout de même un faible cri de douleur. Il ne ralentit pas pour autant, me laissant lâchement souffrir. Mais je me rendis compte que peu après il avait eu raison, au moment où cette douleur se transforma petit à petit en plaisir, et plus ses va-et-vient s'accélèraient, plus j'aimais ça. Mon amant, lui, lâchait de petits cris, je le trouvai trop mignon ! De nouveau, je sentis ses douces mains sur mon appartenance, la caressant gentiment. Vint le moment où ses mouvements rapides et intenses nous firent jouir en même temps, moi entre ses mains et lui en moi. C'était tellement agréable… Je ressentais ce plaisir pour la première fois…

Épuisé, il me libéra de son étreinte (et lécha discrètement ses doigts au passage) et s'écroula à mes cotés, en sueur.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Kai… me déclara t-il entre deux essouflements

- J'avais compris… » rigolai-je

Puis il s'approcha de moi, m'enlaça par le cou et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'approfondis notre baiser, le rendant encore plus langoureux et quand enfin, Ruki lâcha mes lèvres à regret, nous nous endormîmes l'un contre l'autre, nos corps enlacés en un, dans la paîsible fraîcheur de la nuit…

終わり~

Voilà c'est terminé (je sais, c'est court, mais c'est l'but d'un one shot, ne~ ?) j'espère que pour une première fic', ça vous a plu ^^


End file.
